Glyphosate (N-phosphonomethylglycine), a broad-spectrum herbicide, inhibits 5-enolpyruvylshikimate-3-phosphate synthase (EPSPS), an enzyme in the shikimate biosynthetic pathway that produces the essential aromatic amino acids in plant cells. Inhibition of EPSPS effectively disrupts protein synthesis and thereby kills the affected plant cells. Because glyphosate is non-selective, it kills both weeds and crop plants. Thus it is useful with crop plants when one can modify the crop plants to be resistant to glyphosate, allowing the desirable plants to survive exposure to the glyphosate.
Recombinant DNA technology has been used to isolate mutant EPSP synthases that are glyphosate-resistant. Such glyphosate-resistant mutant EPSP synthases can be transformed into plants and confer glyphosate-resistance upon the transformed plants. By way of example, a glyphosate tolerance gene was isolated from Agrobacterium strain CP4 as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,435. This reference and all references cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference.
Other glyphosate tolerance genes have been created through the introduction of mutations. These include the AroA gene isolated by Comai and described at U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,094,945, 4,769,061 and 4,535,060. A single mutant has been utilized, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,667, by substituting an alanine residue for a glycine residue between amino acid positions 80 and 120. Double mutants have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,225,114 and 5,866,775 in which, in addition to the above mutation, a second mutation (a threonine residue for an alanine residue between positions 170 and 210) was introduced into a wild-type EPSPS gene.
Other work resulted in the production of glyphosate resistant maize through the introduction of a modified maize EPSPS gene bearing mutations at residue 102 (changing threonine to isoleucine) and residue 106 (changing proline to serine) of the amino acid sequence encoded by GenBank Accession No. X63374. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,566,587 and 6,040,497.
Examples of events providing resistance to glyphosate in soybeans include soybean line GTS 40-3-2 (Padgette et al. 1995), soybean event MON89788 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,608,761), U.S. Pat. No. 7,608,761 relates to soybean event MON89788, each of which was produced by inserting the cp4 epsps gene into soybean.
The widespread adoption of the glyphosate tolerant cropping system and the increasing use of glyphosate has contributed to the prevalence of glyphosate-resistant and difficult-to-control weeds in recent years. In areas where growers are faced with glyphosate resistant weeds or a shift to more difficult-to-control weed species, growers can compensate for glyphosate's weaknesses by tank mixing or alternating with other herbicides that will control the missed weeds.
One popular and efficacious tankmix partner for controlling broadleaf escapes in many instances has been 2,4-dichlorophenoxyacetic acid (2,4-D). 2,4-D, which has been used as a herbicide for more than 60 years, provides broad spectrum, post-emergence control of many annual, biennial, and perennial broadleaf weeds including several key weeds in corn, soybeans, and cotton. Key weeds controlled by 2,4-D (560-1120 g ae/ha rates) in row crop production include Ambrosia artemisiifolia, Ambrosia trifida, Xanthium strumarium, Chenopodium album, Helianthus annuus, Ipomoea sp., Abutilon theophrasti, Conyza Canadensis, and Senna obtusifolia. 2,4-D provides partial control of several key weeds including Polygonum pensylvanicum, Polygonum persicaria, Cirsium arvense, Taraxacum officinale, and Amaranthus sp. including Amaranthus rudis, and Amaranthus palmeri. 
A limitation to further use of 2,4-D is that its selectivity in dicot crops like soybean or cotton is very poor, and hence 2,4-D is not typically used on (and generally not near) sensitive dicot crops. Additionally, 2,4-D's use in grass crops is somewhat limited by the nature of crop injury that can occur. 2,4-D in combination with glyphosate has been used to provide a more robust burndown treatment prior to planting no-till soybeans and cotton; however, due to these dicot species' sensitivity to 2,4-D, these burndown treatments must occur at least 14-30 days prior to planting (Agriliance, 2005).
One organism that has been extensively researched for its ability to degrade 2,4-D is Ralstonia eutropha, which contains a gene that codes for tfdA (Streber et al., 1987), an enzyme which catalyzes the first step in the mineralization pathway. (See U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,401 and GENBANK Acc. No. M16730). tfdA has been reported to degrade 2,4-D (Smejkal et al., 2001). The products that result from the degradation have little to no herbicidal activity compared to 2,4-D. tfdA has been used in transgenic plants to impart 2,4-D resistance in dicot plants (e.g., cotton and tobacco) normally sensitive to 2,4-D (Streber et al. (1989), Lyon et al. (1989), Lyon (1993), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,147).
A number of tfdA-type genes that encode proteins capable of degrading 2,4-D have been identified from the environment and deposited into the Genbank database. Many homologues are similar to tfdA (>85% amino acid identity). However, there are a number of polynucleotide sequences that have a significantly lower identity to tfdA (25-50%), yet have the characteristic residues associated with α-ketoglutarate dioxygenase Fe (II) dioxygenases.
An example of a 2,4-D-degrading gene with low sequence identity (<35%) to tfdA is the aad-12 gene from Delftia acidovorans (US Patent App 2011/0203017). The aad-12 gene encodes an S-enantiomer-specific α-ketoglutarate-dependent dioxygenase which has been used in plants to confer tolerance to certain phenoxy auxin herbicides, including, but not limited to: phenoxyacetic acid herbicides such as 2,4-D and MCPA; and phenoxybutanoic acid herbicides, such as 2,4-DB and MCPB) and pyridyloxyalkanoic acid herbicides (e.g., pyridyloxyacetic acid herbicides such as triclopyr and fluoroxypyr), and including acid, salt, or ester forms of the active ingredient(s). (See, e.g., WO 2007/053482).
Glufosinate-ammonium (“glufosinate”) is a non-systemic, non-selective herbicide in the phosphinothricin class of herbicides. Used primarily for post-emergence control of a wide range of broadleaf and grassy weeds, L-phosphinothricin, the active ingredient in glufosinate, controls weeds through the irreversible inhibition of glutamine-synthase, an enzyme which is necessary for ammonia detoxification in plants. Glufosinate herbicides are sold commercially, for example, under the brand names Ignite®, BASTA, and Liberty®.
The enzyme phosphinothricin N-acetyl transferase (PAT), isolated from the soil bacterium Streptomyces viridochromogenes, catalyzes the conversion of L-phosphinothricin to its inactive form by acetylation. A plant-optimized form of the gene expressing PAT has been used in soybeans to confer tolerance to glufosinate herbicide. One such example of glufosinate resistant soybeans is event A5547-127. Most recently, the use of glufosinate herbicide in combination with the glufosinate-tolerance trait has been proposed as a non-selective means to effectively manage ALS- and glyphosate resistant weeds.
The expression of heterologous or foreign genes in plants is influenced by where the foreign gene is inserted in the chromosome. This could be due to chromatin structure (e.g., heterochromatin) or the proximity of transcriptional regulation elements (e.g., enhancers) close to the integration site (Weising et al., Ann. Rev. Genet. 22:421-477, 1988), for example. The same gene in the same type of transgenic plant (or other organism) can exhibit a wide variation in expression level amongst different events. There may also be differences in spatial or temporal patterns of expression. For example, differences in the relative expression of a transgene in various plant tissues may not correspond to the patterns expected from transcriptional regulatory elements present in the introduced gene construct.
Thus, large numbers of events are often created and screened in order to identify an event that expresses an introduced gene of interest to a satisfactory level for a given purpose. For commercial purposes, it is common to produce hundreds to thousands of different events and to screen those events for a single event that has desired transgene expression levels and patterns. An event that has desired levels and/or patterns of transgene expression is useful for introgressing the transgene into other genetic backgrounds by sexual outcrossing using conventional breeding methods. Progeny of such crosses maintain the transgene expression characteristics of the original transformant. This strategy is used to ensure reliable gene expression in a number of varieties that are well adapted to local growing conditions.